


The sound of

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of a series of unconnected one-shots (originally posted 08/15/08).</p>
    </blockquote>





	The sound of

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of unconnected one-shots (originally posted 08/15/08).

* * *

They say that right before you die your life flashes before your eyes.

But really, all you can think is, ‘This fucking _hurts_.’

And the ground beneath you is hard and cold.

And you see Gwen, she’s running toward you and she’s safe.

And you see the monster, for that’s what it was, fall to the ground.

And you saved her.

But she’s crying, still, holding your hand and crying hard.

Her words are sharp and strong, just like her. “Ianto! Ianto, hold on.”

You smile, or you try to, and you reach out, touching her face and smearing blood across her porcelain skin.

But she won't break.

Blood bubbles up in the back of your throat, but you have to try, you have to say, “Tell Jack…” as you choke on your own blood.

And still Gwen cries. “No. No, Ianto, you can’t. You can’t leave him.”

But you can and you must. “Tell Jack I…”

She cradles you in her arms, her hair spilling around you, enveloping you in its soft embrace, scent of jasmine.

And still she cries. “He knows. He knows, sweetheart. Just hold on. You have to hold on for him.”

The darkness is welcoming.

* * *


End file.
